precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cure Taurus
Bianca Goldberg aka Cure Taurus Bianca Goldberg '- Bianca has always had 2 passions in her life, playing dancing and her family. She is eager to help her mother out and is idolised by her younger brother Reece. She is vice captain of the school dance club where she met a girl called Nena during try outs on the dancefloor. The 2 realised their common passion and soon became friends. When they met a sad girl the 2 offered advice and helped the girl talk about what was wrong and soon form a strong friendship with the girl called Dominique. '''Cure Taurus '- As Cure Taurus she truely feels connected to all the forests around the world. She even claims to be able to hear the language of the trees.She represents the firtility of the world. '''Attacks/Abilities - She fights with her almighty attack called Firtility Frenzy wrapping the enemy in vines that pinning it in place. Story Summary Bianca lives for music, espeically hip-hop and being a member of the schools dance club she met a transfer student called Nena from Africa. The pair became friends through their love of dance and on their way home they met Dominique. Unknown to them Dominique was Cure Virgo and when an Anti-Lifimal attacked the pair were awoken as Cure Taurus and Cure Capricorn, forming the Earth Tribe with Cure Virgo. After a battle against the Hellion Hyena at a concert the her younger brother Reece was performing at they were attacked by the Water Tribe. Cure Taurus faught bravely but was defeated by Cure Cancer. When she came to she was Cure Pisces using her attack against Cure Virgo and Capricorn. The pair avoided the attack but headed for Cure Taurus's younger brother and she threw herself in the path of the attack to save him. The battle ended and she was aided by her comrades and they left. Family Jeffery Goldberg '''- Bianca's father, He is a chef and loves to spend time in his garden grow fresh food to cook. '''Alexis Goldberg - Bianca's Mother, she is a ballet teacher which is partly what inspired Bianca to dance all her life. Reece Goldberg '''- Bianca's little brother, he is at junior school and is 10 years old. He idolises his sister and plays the drums in hopes of playing while she dances one day. '''Richard Goldberg - Bianca's baby brother, being only a year old Bianca helps her mother look after him and enjoys being the bigger sister. Items Cure Crystal - Bianca is the keeper of the Taurus Crystal which grants her the power to transform into Cure Taurus. Gallery Bianca.png|Bianca in her School Uniform Bianca-civilianv2.jpg|Bianca in her Casual Wear Civillian earth tribe.jpg|Bianca with Nena, Geon and Dominique Bianca-dominique-nena.jpg|Bianca, Dominique and Nena Taurus Henshi.jpg|Jewel of the Earth Shine! Cure Taurus.png|Cure Taurus Taurus.jpg|Bianca aka Cure Taurus EARTHTRIBE.jpg|Cure Taurus with Cure Capricorn and Cure Virgo Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery